Frozen Frontier Episode 39
Recap Sunday, 11th June 1511 The party return to Swampside, now fill with slaves and 3 scholars. Around the temple are 6 ballistia. Grimes meets the learned scholar Rupert. Rupert talks about excavating the castle in Conquest to find lost library there. Jaromir talks about the books he found. Rupert also has interest in Pharis's mask. A different scholar is freaked out by Nimrod. Kel William Marshal receives a letter, then he goes to talk with Kel Jeneva Hughes. He tells her about the giants and the scrags. Captain Hughes talks about how she is reduced to now being a prison guard at a new base to be set up in Conquest. Captain Hughes also needs a supply of wood for the new base, so Kel William will inspect a nearby forest to see if it is safe to gather from. Kel William comes out from the meeting and talks with Rupert. The scholar shows Kel William a map to a scrag tunnel. Kel William calls a meeting in the creepy catacombs beneath the temple and they talk about the mission. Pharis isn't pleased being reduced to escorting slaves and suggets that they improperly protect them so they'll die. Kel William insists they carry out the mission before heading to their real objective in Caldonia, the Scrag. Pharis thinks the party is no match for the scrag, and should focus on the dragons. Grimes and Jaromir then tell William their plan to deal with the dragons off-screen. Part 2 Pharis meets with Captain Hughes. He tries to get her on board to get rid of the slaves and scholars. Pharis & Grimes meets with Brunhilde to collect the dragonscale armor. It is quality 20. Monday, 12th June 1511 It is a moderate weather day. The newcomers are inside the temple watching the "intense" weather outside. The party set out. Tuesday, 13th June 1511 The whole party arrive at the Gnoll Forest. Visibility is badas the party enter. Eventually they are approached by the Gnoll Leader, Zarrah, wearing bone armor and carrying a spear. With her is her wolf and some other Gnolls. Zarrah knows the party killed Sleet and Mangi the Gnoll. Grimes pointed out that Mangi and the other gnoll leaders failed to work with them in the past. He asks Zarrah that her Gnolls not to interfer with the shipping of goods from Swampside to Conquest. Zarrah agrees, and claims that she is pleased that Mangi is dead as the Greater Gnoll had been a menace. Grimes is healed to full health by Zarrah. Grimes gives praise to the goddess Velthara, which the Gnoll repeats. She agrees if the Gnoll Forest is left alone, they will leave the Expedition alone. Grimes and Zarrah shake hands on the deal, then she shakes hands with Kel William. Kel William then gives Zarrah a tinderbox. The party set up their camp outside the forest so as to not be in Gnoll Territory. Wednesday, 14th June 1511 In the evening the party return to Swampside. Everyone there is getting ready to leave. The party head over to see Captain Hughes to report in. She is heavily drunk, and is bitter towards William and his father-in-law. After William leaves the room Captain Hughes tells Pharis that she can't let innocent people die, like the slaves and the scholars. The topic shifts to who William's father-in-law, Richard, actually is. A self-made-man who made his fortune an unknown way, who gets contracts to fall into his lap, and a lot of lost business partners. Jaromir goes up to Kel William and says he will accept his title and land, but he will then give it all to Amelie. Kel William agrees. Pharis wants the option open. Pharis tries to make Kel William to see the danger his father-in-law is. Kel William agrees to take the advice, but hasn't really changed his mind. Friday, 16th June 1511 It is a light weather day as everyone gets ready to sets out. A sergeant and a squad of 8 will be left in command of Swampside. Before they leave, Kel Hughes gives a speach. She warns that some of the people will die on the trip to Conquest. So in order to save as many lives as possible, she purchases all the slaves and set them free as employees. Having them chained together in a blizzard or snowstorm is ridiculous. It is a long progress to transport everyone across the river. Then the head south slowly. Wednesday, 21th June 1511 Still heading towards Conquest, a 3 day blizard starts. Saturday, 24th June 1511 The blizard ends. 3 workers go missing. Sunday, 25th June 1511 The group arrive in Conquest. People start setting up camp as the 3 scholars go up to look at the ruined keep. Grimes tells the scholars what they had found already in the crypts, but warns of the ghosts down below. Kel William gives a pray to Bellum at his temple, before heading off to investigate the forest. William gets a sign, his sword slips out of it's sheath and ignites on it's own, indicating that he is to stay and fight the Scrag. The party leave everyone behind and continue on their mission. They reach the edge of the forest and make camp. Monday, 26th June 1511 They party enter the forest and start investigating. The trees seem to be all dead, no fresh growth. There is a ravine in the centre of the forest that once could have been a river bank. The party then spot some Kobold prints on the ground. Nimrod starts following the tracks. He leads the party to the east side of the riverbank as a few Kobolds jump out. The new kobolds aren't friend and just bark at Nimrod. They are the Digger Pack, who all appear to be starving and covered in coal dust. Grimes approaches as a leader, Pogwikk Proud, comes out. Kel William asks Grimes to negotiate to allow the people of Conquest to chop down trees in the forest. The Diggers want food. Pogwikk Proud talks about a tribe of Kobolds called the Cave Homes who live south-west near the "Bad Bads". The party return to Conquest and inform them of the deal. Food so the Kobolds will be friendly. THe party then head East towards the 'Scrag Hole' that Rupert talked about. The party find a tunnel that goes straight. Friday 30th June 1511 There is a blizzard, but it only lasts 1 day. Tuesday 4th July 1511 It is a calm weather day. The party arrive at the mountains and start searching for the 'scrag hole'. Category:Frozen Frontier Episode